<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can We Kiss Forever? by helgaeunoia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758789">Can We Kiss Forever?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgaeunoia/pseuds/helgaeunoia'>helgaeunoia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>brightwin - Fandom, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Sappy Ending, The Talk, They are just two boys trying to make sense of it all, at least in this story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgaeunoia/pseuds/helgaeunoia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bright knows that loving someone and falling in love are two completely different things, because he loves Win as his best friend, his brother, his on-screen partner. But the thing is, he understood that from the moment he laid his eyes on Win that he was completely and utterly screwed, because he knew for a fact that his life was going to change.</p><p>He knows this thing he has with Win is more than an intimate affair, and he’s ready to admit it, in the one way he knows.</p><p>
  <i>“Can we kiss forever?”</i>
</p><p>In which Bright and Win tries to figure out their feelings for each other, however hard the process might be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree &amp; Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can We Kiss Forever?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer:</b> This is fictional. This is just self-indulgent and purely inspired on the behind the scenes clip/s recently. Please don’t share/tag the boys, thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Bright's phone buzzed in his pocket. He paused the episode of this variety show he was on and fished it out. </p><p>His stomach dropped at the caller I.D.</p><p>
  <em>It was Win. </em>
</p><p>His finger hovered over the decline button. He would just keep on calling until Bright answered, he figured. So he accepted. Win's voice immediately came through.</p><p>"P’Baiiiii."</p><p>
  <em> He's drunk. </em>
</p><p>"Are you drunk?"</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>"...no."</p><p>Bright sighed.</p><p>"Win."</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>He's drunk and probably alone.</p><p>"Are you at home? Is someone with you?" Bright didn't know why he was asking. He shouldn't care about Win in that way for now. It’s been two days since they decided to reflect alone on whatever their… arrangement is, which should be done and over with.</p><p>Even though they both know it’s not the case.</p><p>"Yes and no," Win thought it was three words, they were slurred and Bright had to take a second to process them. He took a deep breath.</p><p>"Night, Win."</p><p>He hung up.</p><hr/><p>Bright was getting ready to review the True 5G brief. He had all the information pulled out and spread around the table, the brand documents opened to various pages. He had a cup of hot coffee and a glass of water (for contrast, or something like that. His uncle recommends it, says <em> it's better for you. </em>Bright's still skeptical) and was settling in his seat, when there were three rapid knocks at his door.</p><p>He pulled a face, and sighed, the chair scraping against the floor loudly. The person knocked again. Wow, someone's impatient. </p><p>"Yeah! Coming!" His socks slid across the floor and he stoped himself short an inch away from the door. He unlocked it and opened it, coming face to face with the person he was least expecting and the person he least wanted to see. </p><p>
  <em> Win. </em>
</p><p>"Hi, phi."</p><p>
  <em> Fuck.  </em>
</p><p>It’s Win. With his stupidly perfect face and sparkling crescent eyes. And with his ability to wrap people around his finger and break their heart, but somehow manage to still be involved in their life.</p><p>Can't he just leave him alone like what he wanted?</p><p>Bright's mouth twists into a grimace.</p><p>"What do you want?" </p><p>Win's brows raise and he leans back, shocked. Like he wasn't expecting that reaction. </p><p>Well, what reaction was he supposed to get?</p><p><em> You can't just show up at your ex-partner’s house who clearly still had repressed feelings for you and act like they're supposed to greet you with hugs and kisses, </em>he thinks.</p><p>"Is that any way to greet someone who's trying to make a friendly gesture?" Win lifted up a hand and quirks a brow. </p><p>He was tempted to shove Win's shoulder and slam the door in his face. Bright knew he needed to kick him out, again. But it just never ended well.</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“You.”</p><p>Bright froze at that. “What? You know this isn’t the time for jokes.”</p><p>“I… I can’t sleep phi,” he looked down and shrugged deeply. “I… haven’t had proper sleep since we… since we decided to figure this thing we have alone… whatever thing we’re going on, whether or not we’re just consumed with our character’s feelings, fuck I’m rambling and not making sense, sorry,” he rubs his eyes. “I just… want to sleep, is all. But I can’t, for some reason my body is… I don’t know, like—“</p><p>“Like you have to be next to me?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Win sighs. “Can I stay with you for the night?”</p><p>He slowly nods and lets him in.</p><hr/><p>Bright watches Win with careful eyes. </p><p>They were sitting in the balcony of his condo. Win was wearing a hoodie, the one that Bright used to steal and sleep in at night because it made his stomach fuzzy to always be enveloped in Win's smell, and looking out the window, eyes glassy and slightly drowsed. </p><p>Those eyes Bright used to stare in for hours flickered over to look at him. Bright thought he saw a hint of possibly regret and something along the lines of adoration. </p><p>No, that's just the wind hitting him stronger. </p><p>“Do you regret it?”</p><p>Win looked at Bright at that, who folded his hands in his knee.</p><p>“Regret what?”</p><p>“Taking a break? To properly figure out things between us?”</p><p>Win sighed. “It’s not like we don’t see each other everyday, phi.”</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s different,” Bright mutters under his breath. “Can’t barely hold your hand whenever I feel like it.”</p><p>Win went silent at that, and Bright thinks bitterly, <em> As he should, </em>seeing it was the other boy who proposed this separation or whatever, as if they had a label in the first place.</p><p>All he knows is that he has never felt like this before, has never felt the urge to be this close to someone before, has never felt like if he doesn’t touch this person soon he’s going to melt into the ground and stay there forever, the need to just touch Win, is almost unbearable sometimes.</p><p>“Why do you want to hold my hand in the first place?”</p><p>“Don’t know.”</p><p><em> Because I miss you, </em> he thinks bitterly, <em> I miss being close to you. </em></p><p>Bright used to be so enclosed he was like a locked book, the key lost years beforehand, a huge task to get him to open up so Win could read and learn what was written on the pages and scribbled in the margins.</p><p>But then he caved in, especially when they had gotten so unbelievably close after their Global Live FM. He tried to deny the lingering feelings he has for his co-actor, but then he thought about it and he was like… what’s bad about having a harmless crush?</p><p>Shooting Still2Gether was a breeze for him; sometimes, when they’re on set, he can’t help but think of Win as his boyfriend, In his mind, he’s like ‘he's mine, he's my lover’, which is why whenever he finds Win so adorable off-cam when they’re not Tine and Sarawat, he gives him headpats and some sniffs and pecks on the cheeks. He displays and acts with his feelings at the moment, sending signals and doing whatever he wants in hopes that it will lead to something more.</p><p>And it did, for awhile; Win got used to it and it also reached the point that they were like ‘boyfriends’ for real. </p><p>He remembers how Win wanted to stay at his condo after their filming of the ‘sofa kiss’, Bright jokingly asked ‘why’ and the other boy said, <em>“I have a stomach ache. I need to be taken care of. You’re my boyfriend, aren’t you?”</em></p><p>And well, that night was the beginning of the end, because they can’t help but kiss more that night, which made sense, because his senses were focused on Win and Win alone.</p><p>When the other boy admitted how it was the same case for him that night, he felt… happy, like he wanted to scream.</p><p>Bright felt him, he saw him, he heard him, he tasted him, he smelt him and he never wanted to experience anything else. It was surreal and the most natural thing that he was there with him, between white sheets with Win, kissing him. He didn't need to drink that time to make him dizzy. He didn't try to turn his brain and memory off and then didn't succeed and wondered what was wrong with him because he knew that time there was nothing wrong with him, nothing wrong with slowly falling for your co-actor. </p><p>That was where he was supposed to be, in Win’s arms, feeling like being held set him free. It was flooding his body and mind and all he was made of was soft, kind love and it overflowed him and came out in sweet sighs. </p><p>He remembers Win looking at him shocked.</p><p>
  <em> "What's wrong? Am I a bad kisser?" Win asked, expressions clouded with worry but Bright only pulled him closer.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "No, it’s the opposite, actually… it’s just—“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What? Tell me,” Win said earnestly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I want to kiss you everyday.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Win smiled at that, and whispered ‘same’, which made Bright lean to him again to get another kiss. </em>
</p><p>His brain stops functioning when Win jolted him to the present.</p><p>“Phi, are you okay?”</p><p>He gave him a tight smile. “Yeah, sorry, got lost in my thoughts for a moment.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” he yawns. “I’m sleepy, P’Bai. Can we go to bed now?”</p><p>Bright almost cries when he sees how the boy is naturally pouting. He wants to cry because all he wants to do is to kiss him until both of them can’t breathe.</p><p>But he can’t, so he stood up and nodded.</p><p>“Let me change the sheets first.”</p><p>Win’s eyebrows rose at that. He ignored him and went directly to his bedroom, feeling a bit lost when he saw the sheets still freshly marked with his last memories with Win.</p><p>The truth was, he didn’t sleep at his bed at all after they agreed to stop this thing. He sleeps at his sofa with Ame, much to his uncle’s chagrin whenever he drops by. Sometimes, he can’t even look at his bed at all, and he stopped wearing silk pajamas because it reminds him so much of the other boy. </p><p>He feels a bit embarrassed and sad, because he shouldn’t be like this; acting like a sore loser because of another person. But how can he when that last night with Win is still fresh in his mind? Like a broken track that keeps replaying?</p><p>
  <em> “I’m so cold, how am I meant to go home and drive if my hands fall off due to your faulty air conditioning, which you badly need to get fixed, by the way.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Then just cuddle with me tonight,” he pouted. “Don’t go home.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Win smirked and hooked his legs over Bright’s lap and straddled him with want, purposely digging his cold toes into Bright’s thighs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You just want me to stay, huh?” Win laughed and gripped his hair and tilted his head forward, his eyes almost glazed and his face so pretty underneath the dim lights. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And if I do?” Bright smirked. “It’s not like you can resist me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Shut up phi and kiss me.” </em>
</p><p>When they kissed that night it felt like a vow, although they shared many many kisses before that one, for some reason that was like a wax seal on their relationship, or whatever thing they have going on.</p><p>There, on his bed, in his new apartment, with cold toes and fluffy hair and too big sweaters on, their cold noses touching as they kissed, their skin slowly heating up as they touched and felt, as they kissed and moaned and as Win let himself feel and let himself touch without asking first if it was okay.</p><p>When Bright lay Win back against the sheets that night he felt like he’d found his holy grail, like he’d found his nirvana and ultimate comfort blanket.</p><p>He’d had Win many ways and vice-versa before that, it would be silly to say he hadn’t, but laying there, with his chest heaving and thighs spread, his toes curling and his fingers tangling themselves through Bright’s hair, that’s when he realised he wants this to be a permanent, long-time thing; like a forever type of thing.</p><p>He realised what it was when he licked into Win’s mouth, his whimpers making his lips tingle, his teeth biting down on his lips, his thumb pressing into his cheek and pulling just that little bit so Win would open his mouth more, let Bright lick and bite and kiss, his hands couldn’t stop moving, unbuttoning Win’s jeans with finesse, pulling them past his gorgeous thighs, kissing at his ankles as he threw the jeans somewhere behind his head.</p><p>Win’s legs, <em>god</em>, he’d make a movie about them, he worships them with the grace that Win deserves, his inner thighs always so sensitive that he can spend hours teasing them. Win is shaking, his thighs tensing with the instinct that he’s still got somehow.</p><p>Bright ravishes them, leaving a trail of marks so that in the morning Win will see them and press down on them and pretend he doesn’t love them and the slight pain he gets from them.</p><p>Bright can’t bare to look away from his eyes, when he place Win’s legs over his shoulders, grabs his hands and pin them over his head, and he presses into him with need.</p><p>
  <em> “Kiss me.” </em>
</p><p>Bright can’t help but look into his eyes as he kiss him, and later on he whispers into his ear how perfect he is, how beautiful his body is, how good he is for him. He kisses his neck, he kisses his cheeks and his dainty eyelashes, they kiss and they make love.</p><p>Bright knows that loving someone and falling in love are two completely different things, because he loves Win as his best friend, his brother, his on-screen partner. But the thing is, he understood that from the moment he laid his eyes on Win that he was completely and utterly screwed, because he knew for a fact that his life was going to change.</p><p>Bright knows this thing he has with Win is more than an intimate affair, and he’s ready to admit it, in the one way he knows.</p><p>
  <em> “Can we kiss forever?” </em>
</p><p>The implication is there, waiting to unravel. </p><p>
  <em> I’m in love with you, Win. </em>
</p><p>Suddenly, something shifted in Win’s eyes — uncertainty, doubt. And that’s when he knew he shouldn’t have opened his mouth.</p><p>
  <em> “Are you sure you’re not confused?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bright’s eyes widened at that. “Don’t you trust me?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, it’s just that...” he looks down, clearly frustrated. “Maybe you’re still… Sarawat… or I don’t know, do you understand what I’m saying? Like… fuck, I… I think we need some space.” </em>
</p><p>When Win left that night, after suggesting they had to spend time away from each other in order for them to actually evaluate their feelings, Bright never slept on his bed again.</p><hr/><p>“Your room looks…”</p><p>“The same?”</p><p>Win nods as he crowds the door. “Yeah, although there aren’t any traces of cat hair anywhere. Ame doesn’t sleep with you here anymore?”</p><p><em> I barely slept here ever since you walked out my door, you mean,</em> he thinks as he starts to move under the comforter.</p><p>“Did anyone sleep with you for the past two weeks?”</p><p>Bright narrowed his eyes at Win. “Why does it matter to you?”</p><p>“Did you?”</p><p>Bright huffed and moved to the side when he noticed Win coming closer. “Of course not.”</p><p>He keeps his eyes closed as the other boy starts going under the covers, radiating heat that he miss, if he’s being honest.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I didn’t either.”</p><p>Bright doesn’t know why he felt comforted at that thought. </p><p>At the beginning, he only wanted Win to himself, afraid that someone will look at Win the way he does so intensely, but he’s learned that like everything in life, you cannot hold possession over something as bright and beautiful as him.</p><p>How selfish is it to think that in this world he can be Win’s everything?</p><p>Instead, he tries to be everything he is, everything he can give to him, he will, and everything Bright is, Win will give to him too.</p><p>They are two people, two souls that have bonded together in a knot so tight it would impossible to untangle, and he finds that he doesn’t care, because it’s beautiful, falling in love so willingly, so immensely.</p><p>“P’Bai?”</p><p>Bright opened his eyes and looked at him, who was apparently facing him too. </p><p>“What?” he asked softly.</p><p>“Can I hold your hand tonight? If it’s okay with you.” Win asked with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.</p><p>As if Bright can say <em>no</em> to him.</p><p>“Yeah, of course, yeah,” he sighed. “I want it too.”</p><p>Win smiled at that and went closer to him, and it’s like every big bang in the universe pulling together and exploding in the palm of their hands that are tangled together, for as long as Win doesn’t loosen his grip.</p><p>“Goodnight, phi.” Win whispers to him softly.</p><p>Holding someone’s hand isn’t supposed to be sexual, it’s quite beautiful really, Bright has to hold his breath so he doesn’t make a sound every time Win rubs the skin of his hand softly.</p><p>Memories of Win giving him a secret smile every time he rests his head on Bright’s shoulder, gently playing with his fingertips, their hands resting on Win’s lap, flooded through his mind. </p><p>It’s a safety blanket, it’s a comfort unlike any other Bright has discovered before.</p><p>Holding hands with him is one of life’s free pleasures, sometimes better than any form of pleasure, because this is the first time he had lay with someone that he’s astounded by every breath he takes and every flutter he does with his eyelashes he feel the need to thank god that he exist. </p><p>Watching him sleep, watching him breathe and hold his hand over his heart as it thuds gently against the veins on his wrist, Bright suddenly thinks to himself, <em> god, I’m so screwed. </em></p><p>Bright understands the joys of love, understands the underlining hope and the trust and pure happiness that comes with being in love with someone as special as Win.</p><p>Though, he also understands the responsibility, he understands that he’s suddenly not the most important person in his life anymore, he accept that he’d do anything to see this boy happy, do anything just to feel his skin under his fingertips and to press his palm over his chest and feel the comforting beat of his once heavy heart.</p><p>Sometimes, that’s better than kissing or having sex, just lying there, letting his thoughts wonder, letting him snuggle into his chest as hours pass by and press his button nose into his hoodie and he watches him breathe him in, and hoping that maybe, he is Win’s comfort person too.</p><p>
  <em>If only.</em>
</p><hr/><p>When Bright woke up, his cheek was pressed into something soft and warm, that was slowly moving up and down. There was an arm thrown over his back and another tight around his waist.</p><p>Bright lay there for another moment, then opened his eyes and looked up. Win was still sleeping peacefully, long lashes casting shadows over his cheeks, kissable lips slightly parted, slightly dry, but fading.</p><p>Like when they were together, he stilled himself and slowed his breathing, careful not to wake Win. Admiring Win wasn't hard—he's breathtakingly handsome. But keeping it on the down low was.</p><p>All he wanted to do was look at Win. Listen to his laugh. Watch his eye crinkle at edges. But he couldn't. His breath hitched and he felt like crying. </p><p>Last night—sleeping together closely—meant nothing. To Win at least. It meant the world to Bright.</p><p>Win stirred beneath him and cracked one eye open and stared directly at Bright.</p><p>"Morning."</p><p>Bright took a deep breath in. Win's morning voice always made his toes curl and stomach clench—it was deep and gravelly but made him feel warm all over.</p><p>"I have to go." Bright sat up and rolled away from Win. He needs to get over him and be more damn assertive.</p><p>"Why? It’s a Sunday,” Win asked, confused. “Do you have something scheduled today?"</p><p>"Uh... no. Yes," Bright fumbled for his words and decided to hide his face by pulling a shirt from the drawer and over his head. “P’Eed wasn’t informed because it was a secret.”</p><p>"Really? Cause it doesn't sound like it," his voice was closer, and Bright could feel his hot breath on the back of his neck.</p><p>"I do,” Bright grabbed new pants from the drawer. </p><p>
  <em> Don't turn around. tell Win to go home. </em>
</p><p>All of a sudden, arms snaked around his waist and pulled him backwards on the bed. </p><p>“Win?”</p><p>“Phi…” Win's large warm hands slipped under his shirt, pressing lightly on Bright's stomach and hips. “I have a question." he crawled around Bright, so he was towering over and Bright was under him.</p><p>Bright surrendered, feeling heat rise to his ears and cheeks. “What is it?”</p><p>“Can I kiss you?”</p><p>Bright nodded, even though he shouldn’t.</p><p>Win caught his mouth in a deep kiss so quickly after that and Bright thought, fuck, <em> I don’t want to get over him. </em></p><p>Sometimes love is irrational, sometimes you do things you never thought you’d do, but you do it for him, because it’s so worth it just to see that smile on his face, the way his cheeks redden as he crashes into your lips.</p><p>You have to learn not to build a wall around him, because love is about opening up, it’s about telling him your secrets at three AM, it’s about listening to his and nodding your head and kissing his moles and birthmarks and scars until he feels like his heart will never doubt again. </p><p>Win is the definition of <em>his</em> love.</p><p>Win sometimes makes him so angry he could cry and he hates him for a moment and suddenly all his quirks that he fell in love with aren’t so quirky and cute anymore; they’re a nuisance, but then sometimes he sees the way Win bites the inside of his cheek, holding in tears in silence and telling him to leave when they fought before, then, he remembers that this is love, because love isn’t meant to be perfect all day everyday.</p><p>Sometimes, he doesn’t understand what’s going through Win’s head but then Win is a part of why he looks forward to waking up in the morning every day.</p><p>When they’re under cotton sheets like this, lips against each other, breathes coming out like they’re running, licks at Win’s wet lips and kissing, it’s beautiful. The way Win opens up his mouth is so soft and gentle, yet he makes it so hot, one look at Bright with those crescent-moon eyes and Bright would do anything he says. <em> Jump? yes Win, how high baby? </em></p><p>After the kiss, Win took a deep breath.</p><p>“I have another question.”</p><p>Bright nodded, wanting him to proceed.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>Win gave him that smile he loves. The one that reaches his eyes.</p><p>“Can we kiss forever?”</p><p>When you love someone, really love someone, your heart feels like it’s about to burst with the emotion all the time, you feel dizzy just by the looks they give you, just by the way they look in the morning or the way they look when they’re tired, and their eyes get heavy, they keep yawning and rubbing their eyes, they look ethereal.</p><p>You love them for the way they roll their eyes, the way they lick their lips and lift their head slightly when they’re about to kiss you.</p><p>You also love them through the confusing and bad times.</p><p>Hand reaching up between them, intertwining their fingers, bringing his hand forward, kissing along Win’s knuckles, he said his answer.</p><p>“Took you long enough.”</p><p>Win huffs a breath of laughter, “Sap. You’re worst than Sarawat when it comes to being a sap, you know that right?”</p><p>Bright smiles against his hand, free arm pulling Win closer to his body, never close enough.</p><p>“Mm, I love you.”</p><p>Win’s face softens at his confession, as if he can’t believe it. As if he still doesn’t know how much love he deserves.</p><p>“And I love you,” Win whispers, voice still hoarse from sleep, but even softer than usual, if possible, “even though this is all new to me, to us, I just know I love you.”</p><p>Bright smiles at that and rolls on top of him.</p><p>“We’ll figure it out together.” </p><p>Win giggles and pulls him closer, their mouths finding each other out of pure intuition. Like clockwork.</p><p>
  <em> They kiss. They roll around, and they kiss. </em>
</p><p>Lips tugging, sliding, sticking and pulling. Win’s arms sliding up and down Bright’s back, pulling him even closer, always closer, by his shoulders. Legs spreading further, feet tangling, warmth, warmth, warmth.</p><p>Win’s hands curling along the back of Bright’s neck, burying themselves in his hair.</p><p>This is his favorite thing. This, just this. Just being with him, with his love. His beautiful boy, sleepwarm and soft in his arms, waking him up only for him to get to experience another dream.</p><p>The kiss heats up, but neither one of them lets it go too far, always slowing down.</p><p>Hot mouths panting into one another, tongues and lips gliding slow to soft presses. Bright pecks him once, twice, three times, over and over, missing his lips intentionally, guiding a trail of soft, playful kisses along his cheeks, nose, one on each eye, in between his eyebrows, along his forehead, all to warm giggles, fake sounds of protests. Win’s scrunched, pouty face juxtaposed with his yielding hands, his lips curling into a smile, his body leaning further up, closer into Bright’s arms.</p><p>
  <em>Giggling.</em>
</p><p>Pulled back down to his mouth by an eager hand on the back of his neck, Bright breathes out softly, lips sliding slow and warm against Win’s, finally.</p><p>They both settle, breathing together. Being together.</p><p>“I’m happy we’re together, for real,” Win breathes over his lips, tilting his head to pull Bright deeper, deeper, let Bright fall even deeper.</p><p><em> I love you. I love you. You’re my everything now. I love you. You’re my person. </em>Bright wants to say, but he can’t, not when his heart is beating this quickly yet feels as restful and peaceful as it is. Because this is just them, isn’t it?</p><p>They’re in love.</p><p>
  <em> This is love. </em>
</p><p>So he lets his body reply, his wandering hands hold Win’s cheeks, grounding him to the angel underneath him, kissing him firmer, closer, deeper, stronger, with as much love as he can muster.</p><p>And Win knows. Knows what he feels, he always does. He smiles against Bright’s lips, fingers burying deeper in his hair.</p><p>They kiss for minutes, hours, days, weeks, years, eternity. </p><p>
  <em> In each other’s arms, they are infinite. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m a sap, I know. Haha. I hope you liked it! Twitter: helgaeunoia (yes I finally embraced my username 💖)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>